What it is to burn
by method's girl 82
Summary: Rey/Brian pairing..Brian has a bad dream then things start happening
1. bad dreams

Author's note: Don't own them, if I did....um..yeah but I don't, property of Vince, I'm poor, don't own very much please don't sue. :) On with the story...  
  
I was just coming back after my tag match with Rikishi and as I was walking down the hall, I saw Rey walking towards me.  
  
" Rey, mi amor, how did your match go?" I asked, walking closer. He just reached out to me as he fell forward. I watched him fall to the floor as I ran towards him.   
  
" REY!" I screamed as I ran, but the hallway just kept getting longer and longer. I tried to run faster, but I didn't seem to move. Finally I got to Rey, laying on his side. I knelt down beside him and took his hand.  
  
" Brian." he said, he sounded so weak. " I love you."   
  
" I love you too Rey, I'll go get help, you'll be okay."   
  
" No, stay here, there's no help now." he whispered.  
  
" No, Rey, you can't leave." I pleaded.  
  
" It'll be okay B, it'll all be okay." he said. He closed his eyes and squeezed my hand.   
  
" No, no. Rey.." I said. I leaned down and put my head on his shoulder. I saw something behind him. I turned him over and saw a knife sticking out of his back. There was something around the handle that had my name on it. I carefully took it off the handle and opened it.  
  
" I'll be back soon lovie, I just had to take out the trash first."   
  
I sat straight up in bed and looked at Rey beside me. I was covered in sweat and my heart was pounding a million miles a minuet. It was just a dream, thank God. Rey was safe beside me, in our bed, in our home. Rey stirred and woke up and looked over at me.   
  
" B, you okay hon?" Rey asked me, putting his hand on my back.  
  
" Yeah, it's just a bad dream." I said. I layed back down and Rey wrapped his arms around me.   
  
" Wanna talk about it?"   
  
  
  
" Nah, it's nothing, let's just going back to sleep." I said. I put my arms around Rey and went back to sleep.  
  
Author's note: Hello, It's been a while since I wrote anything, so here it is. I was inspired by some pictures on briankendrick.com there are some really good pictures on there. :) I'll post more maybe today, maybe tomorrow. It all depends on when I have time. ttfn Heather. 


	2. dreams may become realityor not

Author's note: Hello, here's the second chapter. There are hints of a Benoit/Lesnar pairing, there may be more evidence of it later. Enjoy. ~heather~  
  
Rey and I walked into the arena, Rey dragging a little behind.   
  
" Mi amor, are you that tired that you're dragging that far behind?" I said smiling.   
  
" Well, if you hadn't kept me up all night then I wouldn't be this tired." Rey said smiling back at me.  
  
" Well well well, if it isn't Brian Kendrick." a voice said from behind me. I froze to the spot. It couldn't be who I thought it was. " Well lovie, are you going to turn around and see me?"   
  
" Rey, lets go." I said. I grabbed Rey's hand and drug him towards the dressing rooms.   
  
" Brian, who was that? Why didn't you talk to him?" Rey asked me as soon as we got into the dressing room.  
  
" Because, if I don't see him, maybe he'll leave me alone. Damn it..I can't believe he's here. Fuck..oh God. Rey, promise me you won't be alone today." I said, looking him in the eyes.   
  
" What? I'm a big boy Brian, I can take care of myself." he said laughing, sitting down.  
  
" Rey, please. That bad dream I had the other night, it was about him, and you." I said.  
  
" Brian, hon. I love you. I won't leave you." Rey said, getting ready to change.  
  
" Rey, he killed you to get to me." I said, sitting down, putting my head in my hands.  
  
" B, honey, it was just a dream. It'll be okay. That was just a dream. Don't worry about it. Everything will be okay." he said, kneeling down in front of me.  
  
" Just promise me you'll stay with Brock or someone today. At least until I can find out how long he's here for." I said.  
  
" If it will make you feel better, I will. I promise." Rey said. I smiled and took a deep breath. " Oy, the things I do because I love your dumb ass." he said smiling.   
  
" I didn't hear anything like that last night." I said. " As I recall last night I was being told what a fucking genius I was." Rey smiled, and the door swung open to see Brock, Rhyno and Chris Benoit come through.  
  
" Oh no, they were just talking about sex, look at how red Rey's face is." Brock said. Rey stood up.   
  
" Fuck you Lesnar." he said smiling, walking into the shower.   
  
" Where are the Guerreros?" I asked.  
  
  
  
" Here we are essa, some asshole cut us off on the freeway." Eddie said, smiling at Chris.   
  
" Well that was quite rude of someone. Who would be that mean to someone as cute as you." Chris said.  
  
" HEY!" Brock said. " I'm the only one you should be saying is cute damn it." he said laughing.   
  
" Hey, has anybody heard about that new guy? B, they said he was in Ring of Honor about the same time you were. Do you know him?" Brock said.  
  
" I'd rather not talk about it." I said, turning around.  
  
" Ooh, you dated him didn't you." Rhyno said, poking me.  
  
" I don't think dated him is the right word. More like he stalked me, almost raped me, and would constantly follow me back to my apartment and would sit there in his car." I said. Rey came over, sat down beside me and put his arm around me. I looked at him. " I didn't know you were there."   
  
" It's okay B, we can talk to Steph and see if she can send him to Raw or something. Maybe it's just a fluke that he's here, maybe just for a dark match or something." Rey said. I put my head on his shoulder and actually felt relaxed for the first time since we had gotten there. Maybe everything would be okay after all.. 


	3. confrontations

Rey's POV:  
  
" Steph, hey Steph, I need to talk to you." I said as she walked into her office. She turned around and looked at me.  
  
" Oh, Rey, yeah sure. Come on in." she said. I walked into her office and stood in front of her desk as she sat down. " What did you need to talk to me about? Please, have a seat." I sat down in one of the chairs by me.  
  
" That new cruiserweight. Who is he?" I said.  
  
" His name is Bryan Danielson, his ring name is American Dragon, he's one of the best cruiserweights that I've seen since you and Brian. I had to snatch him up before someone else got him." she said.   
  
  
  
" He can't be on Smackdown." I said.  
  
" Why not?" Stephanie said, looking at me, just waiting for me to answer.  
  
" Brian and him have had problems in the past." I said. She nodded.  
  
" So did Chris Jericho and Goldburg, but they worked that out." she said, a slight smile coming to her face as she mentioned Jericho. Normally I wound mention something, but now wasn't the time.   
  
" No, personal problems. Enough for B to put a restraining order on him about a year and a half ago. That's why B had to move back to Washington with his parents instead of staying in Philly. That Dragon guy confronted him in the back corridor and Brian freaked out. Brian is scared of this guy. So scared that he's making me walk around with him or Brock or someone else the rest of the day until that guy is gone. Steph, I normally don't fight Brian's battles for him, but this is one that he can't fight himself." I said. She nodded and looked down at the papers on her desk.   
  
" I guess I should change the match for tonight then." she said.  
  
" Huh?"   
  
" I put American Dragon in a match with Brian." she said, looking at the paper.  
  
" I'll take Brian's place." I said.  
  
" No, Rey, you're the new cruiserweight champion. I can't let you go against a new guy in his first match. We'll find someone else to do it. You know what, we'll give it to Jamie Noble. There, everything is taken care of for now. I'll look over the options and you guys will know my decision by the end of the night." she said. I nodded and stood up.   
  
" Thank you Steph. You've taken a great weight off my shoulders, and now maybe Brian's." I said.  
  
" Eh, anything I can do to help the cutest couple in the WWE." she said. I smiled.   
  
" We're not nearly as cute as you and Jericho though." I said. She blushed and looked at me.  
  
" Thanks Rey. I'll talk to you guys later." she said. I nodded and walked out of her office.   
  
" How did it go?" Brock and Chris asked.  
  
" The weird guy's name is Bryan Danielson, he had a match against my Brian tonight, but Steph changed it so he's wrestling Jamie Noble. She said that she'd look over everything and maybe talk to Brian about it and we'd know her decision by the end of the day." I said. " Speaking of my B, where is he?"   
  
" Him, Rhyno and Kurt went to the catering room." Brock said.  
  
" Shit, Kurt's back, I didn't get him anything." I said.  
  
" Eh, just give him a hug, he'll be happy." Chris said.   
  
" Yeah, and I'm sure you were thrilled with that big hug he gave you." Brock said poking Chris in the shoulder.   
  
" Mhmm..you better just watch that finger there mister." Chris said. We turned and walked into the catering room just in time to see the Danielson guy walk up behind Brian..   
  
Author's note: Hello, I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Bryan "American Dragon" Danielson is an actual wrestler. He was trained with Brian Kendrick and they were once a tag team together. He owns himself and I in no way, shape or form know him or anyone else used in this story. I would like to thank Shadow for the reviews. I really appreciate them.   
  
ttfn  
  
Heather 


	4. he's right

I felt his hot nasty breath on my neck the minuet he stepped up behind me. I didn't even think about turning around. I looked down and tried to concentrate on the food on my plate.  
  
" Lovie, it's been such a long time. Why won't you turn around and see me?" Danielson said, playing with a few strands of my hair.  
  
" Get away from him right now." I heard Rey say from in front of us. I looked up to see Rey, Chris and Brock standing there.  
  
  
  
" I suggest you listen to him." Rhyno said, standing up from his seat beside me.   
  
" I just wanted to say hello to an old friend that's all." I heard Danielson say. He let my hair go and smoothed it back down on my head. I felt him lean in beside my ear. " Your little boyfriend and all his friends won't always be around to save you." he said.   
  
" Get away from me right now." I said.  
  
" Have it your way, but you'll be mine again lovie. I guarantee it." he said. He stood up and walked away. I shivered and Rey came around the table over to me.  
  
" Are you okay?" he said hugging me.  
  
" Yeah. I'm okay." I said. " I'm a little embarrassed that I couldn't stand up for myself though, but he..I just can't do it." I said, putting my head down.  
  
" It's okay." Rey said.   
  
" No it's not Rey. He's right. You won't always be there to fight my battles for me." I said, I got up and walked out of the catering room with Rey hot on my tail.   
  
" Brian Andrew Kendrick, get your ass back here." I heard Rey say from behind me. I stopped, but didn't face him. He walked up behind me and turned me around. " Brian, mi amor, I love you. I don't want to see you get hurt. I know you love me and don't want to see me get hurt. I talked to Steph. Everything will be okay." He said.  
  
" Okay Rey, whatever you say." I say nodding, knowing deep down, everything wouldn't be all right as I saw Danielson turn the corner away from us. 


	5. won't always be there

Rey's POV:  
  
It had been a few weeks since the whole incident with that Danielson guy, and Brian was getting   
  
back to his normal perky self. There for a few days he really had me worried, he would barely say three   
  
words, and was just a shell of himself. That was until Steph told us that he had been turned down for a   
  
contract, due to 'reasons beyond her control'. She said that he had taken it well, and that he said that we   
  
already had a large roster already and he didn't really think he'd get the job. Brian looked like he had a   
  
million pounds lifted off of his shoulders after she told us that he had left peacefully. Everything would get   
  
back to normal.   
  
  
  
We were walking into the arena with Rhyno, Chris Benoit, Brock and Kurt when Brian looked at me.  
  
" Shit, I forgot the other bag in the car." He said. " I'll run back and get it."   
  
" Okay, just be careful, and don't get lost. Philadelphia is a big city, and we don't want to have to   
  
look for you all night." I said, smiling at him.   
  
" Shush you." Brian said, letting go of my hand and heading back towards the parking lot.   
  
We went to the catering area after we got our bags in the locker room. We sat there talking and   
  
eating when Eddie came over.  
  
" Hey everybody. Rey, where's your cuter half?" Eddie said looking at me. I looked down at my   
  
watch and realized that Brian had been gone for almost an hour.  
  
" He probably just got caught up signing autographs outside. You know how he gets to talking to   
  
someone and completely looses track of time." I said.  
  
" Essa, I was just out there. Brian is not out there." Eddie said.   
  
" He's a big boy, he'll be alright Rey, don't worry." Chris said.   
  
" Yeah, you're right, knowing him he just turned the wrong way and is on the other side of the   
  
arena going 'where the hell am I?'." Rhyno said.   
  
" But this isn't like B. He's normally right here." I said patting the empty seat beside me.  
  
" God, talk about seperation anxiety." Chris said.  
  
" Something's not right Chris." I said.   
  
  
  
" Hey Rey, somebody just found this outside. Isn't this Brian's bag?" John Cena said, coming in   
  
the room. I looked at the bag and recognized it right away.  
  
" That is Brian's bag. Did you see him?" I asked, standing up.  
  
" No, it was in the middle of the parking lot." He said handing it to me. I opened it to see his   
  
walkman, CD's and everything else in it.  
  
" Everything there?" Rhyno asked.  
  
" Yeah." I said, feeling my heart beat a million miles a minuet.   
  
" Do you think a crazy fan got him?" John asked.  
  
" I hope we're that lucky." I said. " I think I know who's got him." 


End file.
